A media transport module may be used as part of a media dispenser. One type of media transport module is a media presenter. A media presenter is that part of the dispenser that receives media items from one or more pick units, stacks the received media items into a neat bunch (or stack), and then presents the bunch of media items to a customer.
A ballistic stacking media transport module creates a bunch of media items by ejecting the media items onto a stacking plate. The stacking plate may be located within a shuttle (or carriage) that is moved from a stacking position to a customer presenting position.
One problem associated with ballistic stacking modules that create a stack of media items in a shuttle is that the stack may skew or splay when the shuttle is moved to the customer presenting position. This problem has been addressed by having a clamp within the shuttle that interlaces with a slotted floor or slotted ceiling on the shuttle to clamp the bunch in place while it is being transported. This has the disadvantage that the shuttle becomes bigger (taller) because of the integral clamp. A further problem is that the slots in the floor or ceiling reduce the ability of the shuttle to control the media items across their entire length and width.